


Отличный повод бросить курить

by OneChanceToLive



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneChanceToLive/pseuds/OneChanceToLive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оглянувшись в поисках Смауга, словно тот мог бы запросто спрятаться в маленькой хоббичьей спальне, и разочарованно вздохнув, не обнаружив дракона, Бильбо встал, наконец, с постели и сладко потянулся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отличный повод бросить курить

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок на день рождения Подвздошной кости (http://ficbook.net/authors/329628)

Бильбо нехотя разлепил глаза и, приложив гигантское усилие, заставил себя сесть, свесив ноги с кровати. Прохладный утренний ветерок, ворвавшийся в небольшое круглое оконце, робко лизнул тёплую со сна кожу и заставил зябко поёжиться. Оглянувшись в поисках Смауга, словно тот мог бы запросто спрятаться в маленькой хоббичьей спальне, и разочарованно вздохнув, не обнаружив дракона, Бильбо встал, наконец, с постели и сладко потянулся. 

Утро, несмотря на отсутствие любимого, было прекрасным: сентябрьское солнце ласкало своими лучами окрестные холмы и рощи, а первые золотые листья лениво кружились в прозрачно-хрустальном воздухе. Настроение хоббита само собой улучшилось, особенно после того, как он полюбовался этим чудесным утром из окна кухни, попутно обнаружив на столе неумело приготовленный, слегка пережаренный, но с любовью сервированный завтрак. 

_Наверняка улетел развлекаться, паршивец, надумав спалить чей-нибудь сарайчик_ , – с улыбкой подумал Бильбо и сел завтракать.

***

Дракон вернулся лишь под вечер, когда Бильбо уже собирался начать всерьёз беспокоиться. Как раз после того как нервно дожуёт целый шоколадный кекс. 

Но последний кусочек того самого кекса пришлось отложить за неимением оправдания: Смауг вернулся домой, предусмотрительно приняв человеческую форму до появления в норе. 

Он был непривычно тих и старался лишний раз не встречаться с хоббитом взглядом. Такое поведение показалось Бильбо странным, но кто из нас не без странностей, справедливо рассудил мистер Бэггинс и решил просто наслаждаться тихим вечером в компании любимого. 

Смауг устроился на диване, поджав под себя ноги и положив голову на плечо хоббиту, прикрыв глаза и выпуская через нос колечки дыма. Бильбо добавлял к ним те, которые появлялись из его вишнёвой трубки. 

\- Может, тебе стоит бросить дымить? – Тихо спросил дракон.

\- Но ты же тоже дымишь! – Возмутился Бильбо.

\- Я, в отличие от тебя, не могу прекратить. И мой дым естественного происхождения, так что, учитывая наследственность, он совсем им не повредит.

\- Кому? – Удивлённо произнёс хоббит.

\- Как это кому? Детям, само собой, – спокойно ответил Смауг и, наконец, посмотрел Бильбо в глаза.

Хоббит от неожиданности слишком сильно затянулся и захлебнулся кашлем. Дракон вынул из вмиг ослабевших пальцев трубку и, победно улыбнувшись, сказал:

\- Вот видишь, я же говорю, что тебе следует бросить… 

\- К-каким детям? – Всё ещё плохо соображая, попытался уточнить хоббит.

\- Нашим, естественно! – С апломбом ответил дракон. – Ты давно в чулан заглядывал?

\- Вчера утром, – деревянным голосом произнёс Бильбо и тут же решил наведаться в чулан.

В чулане в плетёной корзинке исполинского размера обнаружились укутанные пуховым одеялом три светло-серых в чуть более тёмную крапинку драконьих яйца…


End file.
